Cursed Love
by zelda3435790
Summary: Mathew was cursed to forever be unnoticed. Or at least Mathew thought he was cursed, but as he tries to host a meeting he finds himself in another different kind of curse with an unlikely country. He wished Alfred was here to change his fate with the Russian, but as countless events happen Mathew slowly begins to be noticed.
1. Chapter 1: the beginning of Silence

Nothing was happening.

Nothing had changed.

He felt like nothing.

No, he was nothing.

Mathew Williams, otherwise known as Canada, had finally accepted the fact that no one would ever recognize him as anything. Not even his family. For years Mathew had tried to be noticed by the rest pf his fellow countries, but as he tried before, nothing ever changed. It was as if everyone had short-term memory loss every ten seconds when he properly introduced himself, it was a lost cause. Sure, Mathew had tried to be like other countries, but most of their actions where red flags for wars and life changing decisions to be made on his country.

He didn't want that.

Mathew craved for peace and neutral options worldwide to bring forward a decade of joy and peace, but his thoughts were never voiced because he was almost nonexistent in the world meetings. It was a curse or at least he thought it was. A curse to never be noticed...and if he was everyone always mistook Mathew for his brother, Alfred A.K.A America, the most known country in the world.

He couldn't even begin to mention how much trouble he was involved in because of Alfred the obnoxious, loud, selfish hoser! even his friend Carlos, A.K.A Cuba, confused his quiet nature for his brother's wild one. Mathew wouldn't care about that fact if it wasn't for Cuba hating America with a burning passion, his last visit to Cuba's country ended with Mathew escaping with bruises-

But that didn't matter right now. Right now, Mathew was in one of the world meetings he managed to squirm himself into to host it in his country, but there was a problem at hand. It usually started in time, but most countries got lost since almost everyone had a ride with their allied countries and because of the cold temperatures in Canada. It got to the point where most were arguing and fighting on which way to go and so the meeting was delayed for an hour or so.

Surprisingly, only one country made it on time.

'...Oh, Maple he's looking at me! sweet maple syrup, why did he have to be the first one here!' Mathew was nervously looking at the other country near the door from across the room. The country was wearing his usual long, heavy tan coat, green pants, brown gloves, and a long tan-ish-pink scarf. His hair, slightly wavy and a pale ash blond, and his eyes were violet as were Mathew's, but slightly darker. Yes, this was one of the few countries Mathew hoped he would never come cross, but as he had said before, he was cursed.


	2. Chapter 2:Dead hopes and Distance

Mathew didn't mind Russia's evil aura throughout the room as he tried to send directions to the meeting room to other countries, each second that passed he hoped another country to come through the door to at least be a witness of his murder. Not that Russia was going to murder him, but Mathew longed to see another country as fast as possible. It was strangely quiet when he had finished texting Alfred a very specific address of the building, in this silence Mathew almost wished Russia would say anything. Almost.

Mathew sighed softly as he looked out the large window which touched the floor and slowly he eventually walked towards it as if he was pulled into looking outside, almost as if he performed the action Alfred would suddenly appear. He touched the cool glass, ' _nothing is going my way...again_ ', he couldn't help but think as Mathew looked at the snow covered forest in the horizon. Usually,the word nothing was all it took to remind him of his flaws, his mistakes, and even his regrets.d

Canada shook his head and leaned his head on the glass looking down at the floor, sighing once again he stood up straight, still looking outside. Maybe he was overthinking things. Sure, he was ignored, but now was not the time to sulk he already had contributed so much to the world like the Temperance Movement or the time he had helped England, Alfred's father, in world war II from 1939-1945. Arthur, otherwise known as England, never showed much interest in Mathew, but he did respect him-when he remembered who he was.

Still, he had his own father called Francis which-of course-represented France, his papa was the only one that actually knew who Mathew was when he sees him, but other than that he completely forgets if he doesn't visit his papa frequently. ' _If only_ -'

"Comrade Canada, may I ask where everyone is?" a certain country said sweetly startling Mathew and making him jump, he quickly turned around to find Russia had gotten up from the chair he was sitting in after minutes of entering the meeting room. Mathew wouldn't of cared if it weren't for Russia walking towards him and stopping right in front of him, 'sweet maple leaf he's getting closer' he panicked then he realized something.

' _D-did Russia just call me by my name_? _...my name_? _...does he really remember me_?' getting his thoughts out of his he flinched upon seeing just how close Russia had gotten, trying to make more space between them Mathew leaned on the window, but it was useless as Russia stepped closer. Well, that didn't matter right now, Mathew had to know if what Russia had said was a hallucination, "y-you know n-name?" he stuttered averting his eyes from him. He didn't want to be wrong, even if it was Russia that remembered, the country was still pretty scary and intimidating Mathew didn't want to upset him.

"Da," Russia said childishly, Mathew didn't know a lot of words in Russian, but he knew for a fact it meant 'yes', that one word shone hope on him. "It was written in the notebook where you where sitting" as Russia finished his sentence his little ray of hope was brutally crushed and turned into ash.

_Canada's pov_

My hope quickly died as he mentioned my red composition book with my name in big, bolded letters that lay where the host of the meeting usually sat. "Oh right..." I didn't want to be rude so I quickly answered his question, "n-nothing is wrong, i-it's just that almost every country is having a p-problem with the directions that I-I gave them" I stuttered slightly from the discomfort of our distance. Being alone with Russia was scary enough, but this distance between us was making me have a meltdown inside it was after all what Alfred called 'at stabbing point'.

"Why is comrade Canada stuttering like a bunny that's about to be slaughtered and eaten?"

' _It's probably because I AM about to be slaughtered_!' I couldn't help but think. His childish voice and appearance was making it had to try to explain, "I-uh am slightly nervous b-because-" I swallowed as my throat got dry, "-because this is...the first meeting I am hosting" I half lied. Russia just stared at me while smiling almost creepily then he glanced slightly to my left, " oh look, it's snowing!" he stated while looking out the window like a child. I took this chance to sneak off quickly to get away from the window and Russia, he just glanced at me while smiling as if it didn't matter that I escaped being killed.

' _Maplesweetsyrupgodhokeymanfromtheartic_! _that was almost too close! another minute in there and I would of never been seen again_!'

 **Author's note-**

 **Sorry for not saying anything last chapter, but I really wanted to have a nice looking chapter ^.^**

 **anyway...I just wanted to tell you about the next chapter.**

 **I promise to make the chapter's longer and also...*cough* *cough*-yourgoingtoseerussia'sp.o.v-*cough* *cough***

 **(sarcastic)** **man, I think I'm getting a cold.** **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ**


End file.
